The Cat's PJs
by Anti-Carly
Summary: The quote-unquote sequel to Cat-Fish. Just fun, cute, and romantic little scenes between Abe and Sahara; just the goods for all those who've been dying to see them date and interact in the romantic sense. And good news! For all those who want to write a love scene between these two, you can! Come on in and take a gander and enjoy the romance that is Abe & Sahara.
1. Rooftop Romance

**Hello fellow Cat-Fish lovers! This is the so called sequel to Cat-Fish. As I mentioned before this story will only contain many many many short chapter scenes of romantic antics that Abe and Sahara will do all the way up until Hellboy 3 when that gets made :D so consider this as their dating life. I will also open the con to everyone and anyone who has any romantic date ideas or cute lovey scenes that you've conjured in your head and would love to see written in this story. Just let me know through PM or review and please keep it under T, nothing sexual/highly sexual, if you aren't sure bring it to me and I'll see how it fairs. Thank you, enjoy, and have fun! God bless!**

Clinking and clanking up the ladder, Sahara was huffing and puffing up to the roof.

Sahara, "This better be good Abe! I just was let go today and am still healing my entire skeleton! So for me to risk my health, this better-"

Arriving at the top the scene caught her by surprise and she gasped. Red roses were clumped together and spread out through the entire area, a small round dining table with a white table cloth lit by candlelight was in the center, and Abe was standing in front wearing a suit and tie.

He met her as she came up the steps, delighted to see the light in her eyes.

She turned to him, mouth still open in shock, "What did you do? And, mmmph! You're looking mighty fine!"

She smiled as she looked him up and down.

His right hand held her left and his left hand embraced her waist. He spun her gently so she could fully take in the scenery.

She did a 360 turn at the roof coming back around to him, "Why did you do all this? How?"

Abe, "The why is self explanatory and the how, I just gathered a few dozen roses, found myself a nice snazzy looking suit and thought that this would be a nice, quite, and solitary setting for a romantic dinner not to mention there's a lot of history up here so why not make the memories of it good?"

She kissed him taking in the sensations and intoxications of the early evening.

Breaking away she held the side of his face with her right hand, "You make everything worth the pain. I can't ask for more, I already have it all!"

He smiled and gently took her hand off his face, "Well keep being in surprise for I have another little something for you."

He bent down behind him and hit a button on a before hidden stereo. And what played was song that sent her right back: 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'. Though, it was only instrumental, and to her amazement Abe began to sing to the track pantomiming certain motions and movements that went with the lyrics.

On " _Pardon the way that I stare_ " he grabbed her hand in his and put his arm around her waist again and swayed them to the music, never missing a beat and singing as best as his voice could do; though, she could care less if he was flat or off key her heart swelled within her and the tears brimmed in her eyes as her grin spread wide across her face from the emotion that bubbled within. The word 'happy' fails to describe.

They remained that way through the duration of the song. Abe taking liberty to caress her on any given chance never breaking any physical contact with her as if he'd let go and she disappear forever.

Abe, "You're just too good to be true!"

The track ended and they stopped where they were. Her grin widened, if that was even possible, and she brought her hand to the top of his head and slid it down to his chin.

Sahara, "I'm speechless..I don't know how to express how I'm feeling."

He shook his head, "You don't need to, I already know."

They kissed in the blissful dark rainbow of the falling night sky being transported by the fervent scent of roses that surround them at every turn.


	2. Revisiting the Forest

**So sorry guys. It's been a year of Hiatus. A ton has happened, all good round about. I thought it was cruel to keep you guys without and Abe and Sahara love stories, I know these 2 chapters are weak but I will keep trying harder for them. Thank you**

"C'mon Abe we're almost there!"

Sahara excitedly shouted to her companion who was being dragged behind her as she pulled him along to the wooded area behind the base.

Abe, "I'm coming Sara but at a leisurely pace! You don't want to trip and break your neck on the hilly terrain because that's _just_ what I need!"

She stopped and turned to him with that smile, "I thank you for your heavy concern." And kissed him.

Then without warning, after she broke the kiss, she leaped into his arms,

"Carry me!"

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help laugh, "Alright, if this won't break both our necks then I don't know what will!"

Staggering down to the small forest area where they've been only once before, Abe, with as much grace as possible, skidded to a halt at the beginning of the clearing. Sahara leaped out of his arms just as abruptly and swiftly as she did in hopping into them. She crouched down to all fours and traveled a few feet to the roots of one of the tress. She sat down on her haunches, wrapped her tail around her feet, and stared on in complete contentment. Abe's eyes softened; glazing over at the look of her face and the curves of her figure as she sat the way she did. He walked over to her and sat himself down right there on the tree root.

His gaze never left her and he slowly outstretched his hand and caressed her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling she opened her eyes and turned her content gaze to him.

Looking back at the rising of hundreds of lightening bugs she said, "Do you remember the first time we sat here in this same spot and watched the fireflies glitter the evening?"

Abe, "I do, it was so long ago. You had just come to the bureau."

She nodded, "Yes and so afraid of everyone but you and Hellboy and Liz.

He smiled, and slid a hand to the side of her face. She closed her eyes and simulated purr as she nuzzled it. Opening them she surprised him by leaping on him with a vigorous kiss. He was pressed against the tree, yet his legs sat indian style in front of him.

As she broke apart his eyes shined and his mouth was left agape, he shuddered, "Wow you really know how to keep someone on their toes."

She gave a bounce and flicked her tail back and forth happily. With slow and steady movements, she lifted one hand and slowly reach toward Abe. He watched her, ready for what was to come. Slower and slower until,

"Tag! try and catch me!"

She poked him in the chest and ran off on all fours scampering through the darkening wood with the light of a thousand fireflies. He laughed and got up after her. She weaved in and out through the trees and looked back with a gleeful expression to see him gaining. She was impressed but she wasn't going to let him out run her. Bounding forward she raced through the forest. Abe called out to her,

"Be careful you are about to hit the-"

Splash!

While she looked back to hear she dove head first into the lake they first swam in for her training. In a fright she floundered all her limbs until she scrambled out onto the bank.

She crouched there soaking and she glared at him, "You could've warned me!"

Abe, "I did my love, but you were to fast and too far ahead."

She shook sprinkling him with moisture. He lifted her up with a chuckle,

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll warm you by the fire and as I read to you."

She immediately perked up, "Will you read the The Hobbit again?"

They began to walk away,

"Again? It's been the third time in a month!"

"Yeah but I really love it! Please."

They carried on under the stars and present moon now shining it's crescent light for the fireflies as Abe patted her arm and agreed to read the story again.


End file.
